


Predator and Prey

by preusterreich



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei finds himself cornered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator and Prey

**Author's Note:**

> These two have taken over my life! I haven't felt this strongly about a pairing since I first got into PruAus, and PruAus has been my otp for YEARS. 
> 
> I originally intended this to be really short(like a drabble), but it turned into something a bit longer. Oh well, enjoy!~  
> (also posted to my tumblr of the same username)

Rei was blissfully unaware of almost everything around him; the only thing existing in his sex-clouded brain was the shark-toothed boy above him currently coaxing a red welt from his skin. Rin ground his hips down hard into his prey beneath him, pushing his length deeper, deeper still until Rei’s breathing hitched. His brain was seemingly working of its own accord, whines and mewls of pleasure freely escaping from his throat; he didn't even try to keep them quiet.

Finishing up the mark on Rei’s neck with a firm nip of his sharp teeth, Rin pulled himself up onto his knees to admire the scene beneath him. Rei, his beautiful little butterfly, panting and squirming while his hole was stuffed with Rin’s cock, bruises and bite marks littering his skin, from neck to nipples to knees.

Hooking his toned arms around Rei’s thighs, Rin descended back down to sweep Rei into a kiss, crushing the breath from his lungs while pinning him solidly between his body and the mattress. Rei weakly jerked his hips up and Rin began to roll his length in and out of the boy caught in his grasp. Twisting his arms around Rin’s back, he clung to the redhead, feeling the muscles just below the skin there tighten and clench just as his own did around Rin.

The older boy began to move faster and harder, and Rei pulled away from the kiss, desperate for oxygen. However, just as he took in his next breath, he was pulled back by the skilled and lethal hunter that had him trapped in his grip. Rin was just too good at this: a master predator. Rei’s lips were captured again, Rin’s tongue sweeping into his mouth and leaving a sweet taste. (Rei couldn't tell if it was an actual flavour or something his brain made up in the heat of the moment.) His body now desperate for release, he withdrew from the kiss again and begged Rin to hit that sweet spot inside him that would make him come undone.

With a nip to the jaw, Rin complied, tilting his hips to a few different angles and thrusting a few times to test each angle. One in particular made Rei shudder and whine slightly, but Rin couldn't quite reach that spot inside him in this position. Rin sat back up on his knees; Rei’s hands sliding down to rest on his sides. The boy was practically sobbing, absolutely begging for his release that always just seemed to be one thrust of Rin’s hips away. Rei’s cock stood high, exposed and vulnerable to anything the redhead should desire, but Rin wanted to bring Rei to release without touching it, so it went ignored.

Looking down to where his length drove into the younger boy, Rin had an idea. Bringing two fingers to his mouth, he popped them inside, allowing them to be coated in a fair amount of saliva. He then moved them back down to Rei’s entrance and slowly worked one inside, then both, just above his cock. Rei clenched up slightly while the first finger penetrated him, but he was so desperate for release, he eased open quickly.

The position was a little awkward for Rin, but Rei didn't seem to mind, his head rolling back onto the pillow and both arms thrown back above his head. Rin kinked his fingers upwards and suddenly, Rei’s back arched violently, and the younger boy let out a loud moan. He began spouting random expletives and pained whines, unable to control his thoughts as Rin’s fingers dug into that spot inside him. He nudged it firmly while shallowly thrusting in and out of the boy beneath him. It really didn't take Rei long to come undone, reaching out to grasp at something, anything, every muscle tightening and his length twitching against his stomach, emptying the fluid onto his skin in quick bursts. Rin slipped his fingers out and stroked Rei’s previously-neglected cock through the rest of his orgasm, leaning forward for a kiss and beginning his more-powerful thrusts once again.

Rei didn't think he could take much more; he was helpless to the boy above him. He had already come and his body was losing strength, but damned if he would give up before Rin finished. He snaked his arms around the redhead’s back, clawing at the skin and pulling him impossibly close. Rin twisted his fingers into Rei’s hair, tugging slightly to expose the younger boy’s throat. He kissed and tongued and bit at every inch of Rei’s neck and the supple skin under his jaw, always continuing his quick thrusts into the blue-haired boy. Rei dragged Rin back in for another kiss and jerked his hips up, trying to help him finish.

The redhead pulled back to draw in a breath, panting lightly from exertion. He moved down to whisper in Rei’s ear.

"God Rei, you’re so good." he whispered in English, and his words almost came out as a growl, voice heady with lust. Rei shuddered and clenched around Rin’s length, causing the redhead to falter between thrusts. Rei moved his hands to grip around the back of Rin’s neck, pulling him into another deep kiss. Moving his hands to grip around the younger boy’s ribs, Rin began stroking Rei’s nipples with his thumbs. Overstimulated, Rei tried to pull back away from Rin, but was trapped underneath him as the older boy continued pounding him into the mattress. There was nowhere to run.

"R-Rin, please…" he gasped, gripping the redhead’s shoulders. "C-come for me, please!"

It only took Rin a few more thrusts to spill himself inside Rei, burying his cock as far as he could inside him and gasping out the younger boy’s name.

Rei breathed a sigh of relief when Rin pulled out and collapsed next to him. Rin threw his arm over Rei and pulled him over for a kiss.

"You really wanted it at the end there, didn't you Rei?" he laughed against the younger boy’s skin.

"Actually, when you started playing with my nipples, it was too much. I was overstimulated and wanted you to finish as quickly as possible."

Rin shot back like Rei had slapped him. “So…so you didn't enjoy it? You just wanted it to be over?”

A small smirk upon his lips, Rei reached over to lay a hand on Rin’s cheek. “I didn't say that. I do enjoy the feeling of not being able to get away from you,” He laid a kiss on Rin’s lips. “and the feeling of being cornered,” Another kiss. “and I like being your prey. Sharks are master hunters, are they not?”

Rin snickered. “Yes, they are. Especially when the prey is as easy to catch as a beautiful little butterfly.”

"Well, this butterfly definitely likes being in captivity." Rei wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck, and Rin pulled Rei closer by the hips.

"Then that’s exactly where this shark will keep you."


End file.
